Of Experiments and Herblore DISCONTINUED
by Loki The Trickster Zoroark
Summary: When Stitch falls prey to a machine that teleports living organisms to video games, Jumba must find a way to get him back. No big deal, right? Wrong. If Jumba doesn't get him back before Jagex unwittingly deletes this "hacked being", Stitch may be gone...
1. Glitch's Fault

A/N: Yes, it's the first Lilo and Stitch/Runescape crossover!

Disclaimer: Chris Sanders owns Stitch, and I own on Runescape, but I don't actually own it.

Jumba had recently saw a movie where a person was put in the game. Now he's interested in creating a machine to EXACTLY that. The machine, located in the ship, was nearly completed. It looked like some sort of Frankenstein machine, with two lightning rods sticking out of the top, to transfer energy. The machine itself was a clutter of wires, and different machine parts. In the heart of the machine was a glass tube, able to hold even Jumba. This tube had machine parts all over the back and sides, strung out like veins. Jumba was about to add the final piece. A microchip, designed to sort out the incoming molecules, and wire them into code. This thing could read billions of lines of nearly any code (The exception of the pentagon's code.) in a fraction of a second. He was using a tool to pick up the delicate tool. He carefully put it in place. Just then, Stitch came in, startling the scientist. Jumba, thankfully, didn't damage the machine in this lapse of concentration.

"Hey Jumba, whatcha workin' on?" Stitch asked. Over the years, Stitch has learned how to speak English, along with most of the experiments. Lilo was now 10, by the way. Glitch had gotten free, after he had been reformed. He was now in the internet, and could access any type of machinery that uses electricity.

"626, what are you doing here?" Jumba asked.

"Just walkin' around." Stitch replied. "I've gotten bored. Lilo doesn't play as much as she used to. What is that thing?"

The machine took up half the ship, so Stitch of course noticed it.

"Is machine to insert living organism inside video game." Jumba explained. Jumba then realized his mistake. "Please don't be telling little girl! She may force me to be dismantling it immediately!"

"Okay, don't worry," Stitch said, "My lips are sealed."

Meanwhile, Glitch had also gotten bored, and decided to have some fun. Glitch did have some lapses of michievious-ness. Glitch sent himself to Jumba's computer as an E-mail, then forwarded himself to the ship's built-in computer. He accidentally sent a bolt of electricity toward Jumba's machine. It was so small, it went unnoticed, but it would make the machine go haywire.

Stitch walked over to the machine, getting a closer look.

"Be careful 626," Jumba warned, "Is still prototype."

"I can handle i--" Stitch started. But something rare happened. Something so rare, it only happens once in a thousand lifetimes. Stitch tripped. The machine glass door opened, and Stitch fell inside.

A/N: How was _that _for a cliffie?

R&R please.


	2. Helping Stitch's Icy Situation

A/N: Hey y'all. I don't suppose any of you have contacted 123qaz lately? Please tell me if you have in your review.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Lord Maul160.

So Stitch, how do you feel about being a part of Runescape?

Stitch: Meh, I guess it'll be pretty cool. I'd have a better time being in world of war craft.

Man, I hate it when people talk about that game! I can't play it…

Anyways, I guess I'll explain how that bolt went to the machine. You see, Glitch went to the computer so quickly (He net-jumped to fast), that the computer had a momentary lapse of power.

"_**Lvl 60"**_Clan Chat

"Lvl 60" Normal Speech

"**Lvl 60" **Turin

"Lvl 60" Private Chat

… And Stitch fell inside. The machine immediately zapped him into a random game off the net, courtesy of Glitch's connection.

"626!" Jumba called after him. It was too late. Jumba had to act fast. He immediately went to the computer, right after Glitch had net-jumped to another computer, and tracked Stitch.

'Runescape, eh? Interesting site.' He thought. He turned on his hacking system. The code of the game was immediately read by the program. Jumba scrolled through a list of users.

Stitchlover626

Stitchface032

Stitchy545

Stitch

Jumba clicked on Stitch. A pop-up from the program came up, asking him what he wanted to do. HE scrolled over to 'Add Firewalls', and entered a random number, with a lot of zeros. The program would take a couple minutes to add them to Stitch's line of code.

In Runescape,

A man was trudging through White Wolf Mountain. This man had white hair, tied up in a ponytail, with his bangs hanging down, pushed out of the way of his eyes. (Long Curtains style. Look it up on Runescape.) He had green armor on, designed like a knight's armor, and a cape that had 4 red squares, 2 on each side of it. It ended jagged, not like normal capes. He Carried an Orange Shield with a claw mark on it, and also, as a weapon, carried a sword with a cyan blade. As he walked by a wolf, the wolf ran up to him, and tried to bite him.

"Whoa!" The man yelled. He dodged to the side, and lifted his sword. "Die, you canine abomination!" He brought down the sword, the wolf whining, and chopped off its head. The Wolf disappeared, and in its place, left bones, and a circular patch of fabric, colored yellow, with a black border, and a black symbol in the middle.

"Hey, a Gold Charm!" The man exclaimed. He smiled, picked them up, and put them in a back pack(1) he was carrying.

"_**Hey, Maul(2)." **_A voice said.

"_**Oh hey, Decon(3)." **_'Maul' replied, using Clan Chat(4).

"_**It's time for a clan meeting." **_Decon115 explained.

"_**Ugh." **_Maul hated clan meetings, but of course, he made the rule. You see, his clan was one of the largest in all of Runescape, rivaled by only two clans. _**"Tell them I'm gonna be late."**_

"_**Where are you?" **_

"_**White Wolf Mountain." **_Maul replied.

Switch Focus

Stitch felt like he was being turned inside out, but painlessly. Last thing he remembered was tripping, then falling into the machine, and now this. He couldn't see anything. He then heard wind, and felt air whistling through his fur. He opened his eyes, to find himself up in the sky. He screamed for his life. He was going to land on some sort of mountain. He closed his eyes and braced for impact. When he finally hit the ground, Ice and snow came up from the impact. Stitch barely felt it, though he made a Stitch angel.

'Where am I?' He wondered, as he got up, onto his feet. He was surrounded by wolves.

"**Well this is mildly inconvenient." **Stitch thought outloud.

At Jagex,

An error came up on the screen. The man watching it got Bill, the supervisor.

"What is it, Bob?" Bill asked.

"Bill, someone hacked Runescape, Big time!" Bob explained. "We have some lvl. 3000 in Runescape, right now, with his sprite as some sort of mutant koala!"

"That's not good!" Bill exclaimed.

"The hacker even has 284038058390470593849402 firewalls!" Bob added

"Holy shit."

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter, Please R&R!

(1) The backpack refers to the inventory

(2) That is the name of my character, Lord Maul160

(3) The name of my friend, Decon115


	3. AUTHOR NOTE: I'm sorry

I'm afraid Lilo and Stitch is dead to me. I never thought I would say this. However, if anyone wants to take over this fanfic, then it's up for grabs. I apologize for this, but I've moved on to other things. I'm an X-men freak now. This is why I haven't updated. I apologize to you all, I know you wanted to read the rest of it, but I just can't do it anymore. I'm quitting. I set too high I a goal for me, and now it's gotten the best of me.

Please forgive me. 123qaz was one of my most loyal reviewers along with GodOfStorms. 123qaz was a good friend of mine, and now, without his encouragement, I've fallen. So I bid you good day. This is the last you'll hear of me writing this story.


End file.
